Should I, Or Should I Not?
by 04daviszoe
Summary: Wendy struggles to talk to Stan about their relationship. Stan/Wendy, Hints of Kyle/Bebe. High Five for bad summaries! D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: I'm already back! xD Cowbell Solo!!_

It was a usual frosted morning in South Park Colorado. The only sounds to be heard were the birds singing, until a silver Mercedes drove through the now black, sludgy snow. The car pulled up to a small family business coffee shop, and out stepped a twenty-six year old Bebe Stevens. The weather didn't seem to bother her, as her Dior sunglasses remained still stuck to her face. Though growing up in such a cold atmosphere, she still groaned at the fact that she was unable to wear high-heels and boots without falling over and breaking her legs; she was reduced the permanently wearing Uggs.

She closed and locked the door of her car and peeped through the café window. There she spotted the person she was looking for: Wendy Testaburger. She had remained beautiful with her long, shiny dark hair and sky blue eyes. She could be passed off as a female version of her boyfriend, Stan Marsh. They had been together for a total of 9 years, though if you included the many break-ups they had, they had been together for 17 years.

Wendy noticed her friend in the window and waved her over. Bebe strutted over to her friend with each curl bopping up and down with each step she took. She removed her glasses as she sat down.

"Hey Be-"

"Guess what I'm pregnant!" Bebe announced.

Wendy sat still for a moment with her eyes wide open from the shock as she absorbed the news.

"Really? Wow."

"I know right!" She cheered. "Kyle's gonna make SUCH a great Dad."

"So what was Kyle's reaction like?" Wendy asked.

"Well… I haven't really told him yet,"

"Why are you scared of his reaction. Kyle's really easy-going he'll be excited, plus you too make such a good couple."

"Thanks! But I'm not really scared of Kyle's reaction, It's more his parents I'm worried about. I've only met them a few times and I'm still not sure if they like me. Also we're not married, Do Jewish people believe in sex before marriage? Because if not I'm gonna be totally screwed…"

As Bebe talked on Wendy sunk down in her seat. Something good was happening to everyone but her. Annie was moving out of the country, Rebecca had been promoted, and now Bebe was pregnant. The last good thing that happened to Wendy, was when she was 19 and moved in with Stan into a small, cheap one-bedroom apartment, which they still live in.

"Wendy, Wendy are you listening to me!?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I just spaced out I guess."

"Wendy, it's Ok. I can tell something's wrong. I mean, everyone has problems. Is it something you want to talk about?"

Wendy sighed. "Well, It's just…Everyone seems to be doing something and moving forward in their lives and I'm still in the same place I was when I was a late teenager."

"I see, Well maybe you should talk to Stan. He's quite a shy person, maybe he's nervous about talking about commitments."

Wendy shot a smile at Bebe. "Hey yeah, Thanks Bebe,"

"No problem, anyway it was nice seeing you-"

"You're not leaving are you? You've just got here and you haven't even ordered anything!" Wendy said as Bebe tucked in her chair and grabbed her sunglasses.

"I know but I have to meet Courtney."

"Who's Courtney?"

Bebe looked at Wendy as if she was from a different planet. "She's my new boss, It's hard work being a personal shopper Wendy. Anyway I'll call you, Bye!"

Wendy watched Bebe walk away and get into her car. So it was settled. Wendy was going to talk to Stan the next time she saw him.

Wendy got an odd look from the owner as she walked out of the café, empty handed. She continued walking down the street until she got to Wal-Mart. She walked straight through and was greeted by an odd looking Kenny.

"Hey, Wendy. You look great."

"Thanks, you too. What's with the suit?" She questioned.

"Wendy, I'm one of the main managers of this place now, I have to wear a suit."

"No offence or anything, But how on earth did you manage that!? You dropped out of school for Pete's sake!" She said. She then started blushing as she realised what she had just said to one of her boyfriend's best friends. Though Kenny didn't seem to really care.

"Pretty easily actually, I started off by staking shelves and shit, then it lead on to tills, It just goes to show how working at one place can really pay off."

Wendy looked stunned. "Oh, well congratulations. She smiled as she walked off and grabbed a basket. She walked down through to the frozen section, passing by couples with babies in the carts. Wendy couldn't help but stare and wonder if that would ever be her. She looked into the frozen shelves and lifted up a box, containing a large frozen pizza. She looked at the ingredients section and put in back down.

_Maybe Stan's put off making a commitment with me because of my appearance_. She thought.

She continued searching for something that both her and Stan would enjoy, without being completely unhealthy. In the end she gave up and glumly decided on frozen cheese burgers.

She arrived at her and Stan's apartment and started rummaging through her handbag to find her keys, by the time she found them, she looked up at the door to see Stan, who had already opened the door for her.

"Hey, Sweet." He said. "Need a hand with the bags?"

"Sure, thanks." She replied handing him half two of the bags that were in her hand. She shut the door behind herself.

She placed the reaming bags on the kitchen counter where Stan had left his. "Did you have a good day today?"

Wendy groaned to herself as she was pulled into Stan's embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Urgh, not the best." came her final reply.

"Why, what happened?"

"Umm, nothing, I'll tell you later. Hey, do you wanna help me unpack these bags?"

"Sure,"

To be continued…

_**A/N: **Yeah cowbell solo is from Cannibal! The Muscial. If you haven't seen it, I strongly suggest you watch it. .Ever. Oh feedback please!!!xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** You guys are killing me, I really wanted to watch Cannibal!The musical last night, But I got forced to write this! Haha, I love you really(:_

Once the bags were unpacked, Stan made a start on cooking dinner : The delightful frozen cheeseburgers that Wendy had picked up earlier.

"Stan, could you please make sure you fold the empty boxes and put them in the recycle bin?"

"Sure thing, Wendy." He said without looking up.

Wendy started to get uneasy. She knew she had to bring up the conversation. But how? And What would his reaction be like, I mean this could really freak him out. Wendy began tapping her fingers in an un-rhythmic pattern. This had become a strong habit of hers that got worse as her age progressed.

"Don't you think that Bebe and Kyle make a cute couple?"

Stan looked up from what he was doing, blowing his raven black hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. They've been dating for a while now, I wonder if they're serious."

"Oh I think they are."

"Really, how come? You've never really mentioned it before."

"Bebe's Pregnant!" Wendy blurted out the same way like Bebe had done earlier. Stan frowned.

"Oh my God, I cant believe Kyle didn't tell me."

"That's because he doesn't know yet."

Stan's eyes widened even more than before. "Oh my God that's even worse!"

Wendy looked confused. "How is it that worse?"

"Because I know that his girlfriend's pregnant before the fucking Father, that's terrible! Wendy why did you have to blurt this out to me?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd take it so badly, you're over reacting!" She argued.

"How am I over reacting. If you were pregnant with my baby, I wouldn't want Kyle to know before me."

Wendy's stomach flipped. Oh My God.

"Do, uh, Do you think about that stuff?" Wendy asked, stepping closer to Stan.

"What the hell are you talking about, what stuff?"

Wendy looked down at the floor and gulped. Stan could easily tell she was feeling uneasy, so he comforted her by putting an arm around her shoulder. "Sorry I yelled at you Wends, it was stupid to get angry."

"I know," she laughed. "But do you think about have children with me?"

Stan blinked a couple times in confusion. "No, but I'm just saying if we were ever in that kind of situation, I would like to be the first to know."

Wendy smiled to herself. "Wendy the oven's smoking."

"Shit!"

Wendy hurried over to the oven were she was blasted by black smoke. Wendy curled up into a ball and groaned, whilst Stan chuckled at the disaster.

"Stan it's not funny, now I have to start over!" she shouted

"Wendy, number one, you don't need to start over, I kinda like my food burnt, number two, you're making a lot out of a little, at times like these you just have to laugh at yourself." Stan said as he walked over and kneeled beside Wendy. "Chin up, cowboy." He laughed whilst kissing her forehead. "Oh and by the way, number three, I'll have more room in my stomach for dessert."

"Oh crap."

* * *

"Well, tonight was a complete nightmare." Wendy announced whilst removing her make up.

"It could've been worse." Stan said as he jumped into the small double bed. "I mean, the apartment didn't go up in flames!"

"It almost did." Wendy grumbled as she climbed into the bed next to Stan. He held her tightly until she moved to face him. "Stan, do you think we have a plan?"

Stan thought for a moment. "Yeah, we'll I do in my head." Wendy's smile grew.

"Really? What's the next step on our plan?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking, tomorrow, we could have Chinese food." he laughed. Wendy joined in too. "No really, what are we going to do next?" she said excitedly.

"No, we really are going to have Chinese tomorrow."

Wendy's smile dropped. "What's going to happen after that?"

"Huh? I don't know, I'm not like you. I don't really like planning ahead. I just see where fate takes me. I believe everything happens for a reason, and that what I'm going to follow my life by. Anyway, I need sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." came Wendy's weak reply. Stan had always been an easy sleeper, therefore Stan drifted off to sleep within a few minutes leaving Wendy to silently sob into her pillow case.

* * *

The next morning, Wendy woke up an found she was alone in the bedroom. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes until her vision was un-blurred. She looked at the side unit next to her bed to find a small cup of coffee and a note. It read:

_Wendy, _

_I've just popped to the corner shop to get some milk,_

_(Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes!)_

Wendy groaned once again, then found out the note said something else,

_P.S. I'm going to be going away on a business _

_Trip just outside of Denver in a couple days,_

_It's only for a week. _

_LOVE YOU._

_X_

Wendy scrunched up the note and tossed it into the recycling bin the kitchen. Just as she did, Stan walked in through the door with another shopping bag.

"Hey, Sweetie." He said, smiling brightly. "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I did."

There was a pause. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"This could really help my career, aren't you happy with me?"

"Yeah of course I am, but I kind of want us to have something that would make us both happy."

Stan's eyes lit up. "You mean like getting a dog?" Wendy shook her head.

"No, it would be too depressing to deal with when it dies."

"Well then what do you mean, Cos if you mean a kid or something, that would be a lot more depressing if it died." He laughed.

Wendy rolled her eyes in disbelief.

* * *

"He just doesn't get it Bebe, He thinks our whole relationship is a joke!" Wendy moaned on the phone to her friend who had promised to call her the day before. They had been on the phone for over two hours and Wendy was still on the same topic. Luckily for Bebe, lots of people turned to her for advice, so she was used to all the long late-night sobbing phone calls. And this one was no exception.

"Wendy, you need to be more tame with him. You ask him these questions in a way which he thinks it's ok to respond in a joking way." She urged. Those Home-Ec classes that Bebe used to highly detest become useful in times like these.

"So how do I make myself sound more serious?"

"Well, you can't deny the fact that you still keep that sweet and innocent voice you do _still _do when you talk to Stan, but seriously, I have a lot on my plate right now…So I don't know, figure it out yourself!"

"Bebe!" Wendy attempted to say, but the line had already been cut off.

"Who was that on the phone?" Stan asked.

"You figure it out."

_**A/N: **Kill me. _


End file.
